


Red Strings

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Pair Week 2016, Immortality, M/M, Red Strings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Arthur can't see his red string, so he assumes it doesn't exist, but he soon finds that it does.





	

Arthur had always been able to see them. The red strings that attach soulmates, but the thing that always hurt him was he never got one himself. A lot of people can see the strings, and most people get theirs around age ten, though Arthur never did. Many are led to believe his soulmate is not dead, or possibly not born with, but he doubts it. He just thinks that he’s not destined to have anybody.

The day he ran into the man he fell for he couldn’t help but notice that Feliciano also didn’t have a red string. Or so it seemed. As it turns out, Feliciano just had a very faint string, which symbolizes someone in the soulmate ship is nearly dead. One night, as they are getting dinner together, Arthur gives Feliciano a nervous smile. 

“Feli… There’s something I need to talk to you about…” He whispers, tapping his fingers on the table. “I know you have a soulmate, and I don’t, but I can’t help my feelings. I’ve fallen in love with you.” He says gently. Feliciano stares at him for a moment before smiling brightly at Arthur. 

“You’re so funny!” He says, causing Arthur to feel a bit hurt. “I love you too! But you do have a soulmate, I can see the string. It’s barely there, but it exists. We’re not soulmates, but I love you so much, that I don’t really care. I’d love to be with you.” He whispers, grabbing Arthur’s hand gently. “But first, I have to tell you something. You have to promise not to freak out.” He whispers. Arthur nods. 

“I’m a vampire.” Feliciano says. Arthur blinks at him a bit then looks down at the table. He doesn’t say anything, hoping for a longer explanation. “Well… I’m a vampire and that’s why my red string is so faint. Every century a new soulmate of mine is born but the string is always this faint because I’m technically dead. I think that yours is faint because your soulmate is a supernatural being.” 

Arthur looks back up at him and sighs softly. “Oh.” He whispers, staring at Feliciano. He never noticed anything off about Feliciano all that time. He grabs Feliciano’s hand again then nods. “Let’s make this work.” He says gently. Feliciano smiles brightly at him and nods, leaning across the table and pressing his lips to Arthur’s. 

Arthur kisses back gently. He pulls away and smiles at Feliciano. “I love you still. Nothing will change that.” He whispers. Feliciano hums softly and leans back in his chair, humming softly. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Red Strings


End file.
